An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that can be operated either wholly or partially autonomously, i.e., without input from a human operator. For example, the autonomous vehicle may include a control system and various onboard sensors for controlling travel of the vehicle from one location to another. The operating state of the autonomous vehicle is not always clear to service controllers, pedestrians, and/or other vehicle operators.